Thomas, Lightning and Friends at the Salt Flats and leave Ace behind/At San Francisco/Sometimes You Make A Friend
This is how leaving Ace behind goes in Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. scene changes to San Francisco where The Fat Controller (wearing a cowboy hat) is asking a diesel shunter named Natalie about Thomas The Fat Controller: Uh, he's blue, with a big number one. Perhaps you've seen him? Delivering coffee from Brazil? (he shows Natalie the photo) Natalie: From Brazil? Oh, yes, of course! I know the tank engine that bought the coffee from Brazil. Fat Controller beams with delight Natalie: Oh, but she didn't look like that tank engine. Sorry. Fat Controller's smile fades The Fat Controller: Er.... (sighs) Oh, thank you, anyway. Natalie: Have a nice day. reverses away while The Fat Controller walks sadly to a café The Fat Controller: Oh, Thomas, where are you? Cars Antagonist Legion saw this Chick Hicks: Look. It's the Fat Railway Owner guy. Sterling: You mean Sir Topham Hatt/The Fat Controller. Chick Hicks: Whatever. Professor Z: It looks like he's been looking for Thomas across the world. Ripslinger: Yep. No kidding about that. Jackson Storm: Hopefully he doesn't interfered with our plans. Arvy: Yep. I banged the little blue guy good. Chick Hicks: Yes. But did you injure him enough? Arvy: Well, other than the fact that a western mining engine saved him just now. Ripslinger: A western mining engine did what?! Chick Hicks: You were lucky he was able to rescue the tank engine. The next time I tell you to rough our enemies up a little bit show a little more restraint. in frustration No matter. We need that puffball to come here just as much as Fatt Hatt does. Grem: Why's that? Chick Hicks: We are going to end this. Once and for all. Acer: And for McQueen and his pals? Chick Hicks: Same goes for them. smirks evilly. The scene changes to the Salt Flats where Thomas, the cars and Ace are Ace: Doesn't it look like the moon, guys? Don't you all feel like you're in outer space? cars zoom past them Thomas: But, Ace, what about..... Ace: Welcome to the Salt Flats, guys, the home of speed! Chug: Wow! Finn McMissile: Fascinating. Lightning McQueen: But what about Nia? Chug: Oh. Finn McMissile: Right. Thomas: I'm not supposed to be in the Salt Flats, Ace! And I'm worried about Nia. We must have hurt her feelings, racing off, leaving her behind like that. Ace: Yeah, well remind me never to do you any favors again, Thomas! Lighten up. You know I have to get here before the next rally. Lightning McQueen: I know but friends and other things are more important, Ace. Ace: Whoo! Yeah! These are my people! They can get me fixed up and back on my wheels in no time! other racing cars are talking to one other Race Car: Feel the heat, Angelique. My engine is on fire! Angelique: I'm ready to roll. Tony: Continent number three, here we come. Ace: Hey! Tony! Tony: Ace! Ho-ho, there you are! Angelique: We thought we lost you back in the Amazon! men gently unloads Ace from his flatbed Ace: (laughs) Sorry about that. I...I caught the slow train. Thomas: Slow? Dusty Crophopper: No one calls Thomas slow! Sheriff: He went as fast as he could to get you here only because you told him to. Ace: Yeah, didn't mean to be an old stick in the mud. Angelique: Oh. Tony didn't finish the Brazilian course either. Tony: Uh! Don't remind me. By the time they picked me up, I had tiny frogs hopping all over me. King: laughs That's funny kid. Ace: Ugh! This is gonna be a hot one. I love the Salt Flats. What a place for racing. (he saw Thomas starting to puff off) Hey, Thomas. Where are you going? Thomas: I have something important to do. Ace: Yeah, but what about the rally? I thought you want to be the first railway engine to go all the way around the world. Thomas: That doesn't matter now. I've got to find Nia and say sorry. Lightning McQueen: And we're coming with you. Ace And besides, Ace, you don't even have one clue about what it means to be a friend! Ace: But what about the rally? You'II miss it. Cruz Ramirez: to him in anger Who cares if we miss it? You don't get it, Ace! All you wanna do is have fun! But you've gotta understand that other things are just as important than having fun and being a free spirit all the time! I've had the experiences to prove it! And even though I have feelings for you, I'm not sure if you're the right car for me! How come the only one who can't understand friendship and accept others' opinions is you?! got surprised by this and suddenly begins to regret his actions Ace: Cruz..... Cruz Ramirez: It's over. Goodbye, Ace. and drives off Dusty Crophopper: Ace, friendship means more than having fun and doing your own thing. It means being part of a team and helping others. Ace: Oh. Really? But... Sure. Maybe I'II see you all in China. Asia. Continent number 4. Angelique: You have to compete this course first, Ace! and Tony push him away to get fixed Car: Bet you're glad it's a dry one. Ace: Mind my bumper. I think it's a bit loose. Thomas: Good luck in the rally, Ace. (toots) and the cars set off to find Nia Ace: Thanks. See you..... Mates? scene changes to San Francisco where Thomas and the cars are with Natalie Natalie: Welcome to California, the Golden State! My name is Natalie and I'II be your shunter today. Anything I can help you with? Coal, water, piston grease? Thomas: Actually, yes there is. We're looking for a tank engine named Nia. She was bringing coffee from Brazil. Finn McMissile: She's orange and has two extra cylinder tanks. Thomas: Yes, thank you, Finn. I was getting to that part. Natalie: Hmm. Let me see. We do get a lot of engines passing through here, you know. and the cars watch Natalie: Ah, yes! I remember that one. From Kenya. Super helpful. Thomas: Oh, yes! That's her! Do you know where she is? Natalie: Yes. She said she was going to China. Thomas and the cars: China?! Thomas: How are we ever gonna find her now? Natalie: I guess she wanted to be super helpful someplace else. saw a green crane loading some crates [[Category:Scenes] Category:Transcripts